a little give and take
by estir
Summary: The sound replaces the weighted silence with butterflies in this stomach and softly feathered wings in his lungs. He bites his bottom lip into a smile of his own and waits with bated breath. "Idiot," he catches as Touya drops his shoes and bag against the wall, "Don't call my name so softly."


Yukito blinks when he hears the key in the lock. The metallic pinch of levers and cogs fill the serenity lingering throughout the house, breaking the hour's long stilless away from subdued keystrokes and softly turned pages. The finger that traced lines across monotonous text coils back swiftly. He turns to the entryway as the door opens, as his heart opens fully and expectantly.

"I'm back," Touya mumbles, and the heavy door closes softly behind him. Yukito can hear the bolt turn right away, the series of knocks and thumps more familiar than his own breathing.

"Welcome back, Touya," he calls quietly, like the lyrics in a song.

He hears the smile spread slow and small across Touya's lips in the breathless laugh that answers. The sound replaces the weighted silence with butterflies in this stomach and softly feathered wings in his lungs. He bites his bottom lip into a smile of his own and waits with bated breath.

"Idiot," he catches as Touya drops his shoes and bag against the wall, "Don't call my name so softly."

Yukito hums, smile alighting when Touya rounds the corner. He watches as Touya slouches against the plaster, his dark spiky hair yielding against the wall when he tilts his head. His hands are buried deep in the pockets of his dark slacks. His shirt is creased and untucked, and Yukito's eyes follow each fold until his lungs claw desperately for air. Warmth floods down his spine as he slowly breathes, slowly blinks up. When he finds Touya's amused expression, the raised dark eyebrow, Yukito can't help but smirk.

The moment breaks when Touya sighs deeply, releasing a heavy weight from his shoulders and taking the few extra steps to Yukito's side. The smirk falls from Yukito's face just as quickly, and his lips turn down in a slight frown. He closes his laptop and textbook silently, reaching out for Touya to sit beside him.

"How was everyone? Are they alright?" Yukito whispers when Touya settles his head against Yukito's shoulder. He reaches for Touya's hair with one hand, and he reaches back in his mind for Yue with another, just in case.

Touya hums and nods, "Yeah, they're fine. Dad sends his regards. Says you should stop by more often, that you'll always have a home there."

Yukito can barely contain how his heart flutters at the words, how the sentiment never fails to alight his chest with gratitude and thankfulness. Touya's arm traces smooth circles in his lower back as he pulls himself back under control. He lets his fingers pinch gently at short black spikes. He holds Touya close as he breathes through his nose. The mint and sage in Touya's hair gel numb his thoughts and settle his soul into a soft contentedness.

"And you?" he says, "You're alright?"

Touya sighs again in his hold, slouching further against his shoulder as the air escapes his lungs all at once. Yukito smiles softly, expression not quite worried but too far from relief. His fingers thread in Touya's hair fully, and his eyelids close to better concentrate on… on the love of his life.

Touya's breath evens out after a moment of warm silence, humming as he nuzzles softly under Yukito's jaw.

"I'm just tired, I guess," Touya mutters into Yukito's sweater.

Yukito feels Touya's shoulders move, memorizes the way Touya's hands ghost around his waist. One hand finds Yukito's and takes those thin fingers greedily between his own. The other fingers brush across the small of Yukito's back, gentle circles fading into a lethargic caress. A hum falls from Yukito's longer exhales, content with the warmth rushing across his skin until it burns like wildfire.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?" Yukito bites his lip, the question charging the air with static at the edges.

Another huff, then, "I had no idea you were that eager, Yuki."

The hand at Yukito's back teases across the waistband of his sweatpants, longing and lethargic and teasing. Yukito brushes off the joke with a soft laugh, but he can't help the blood that burns across the skin on the back of his neck. He breathes deeply as the flush consumes his face, anticipation and warmth eating him alive.

"You must think you're so funny," he says as he leans further against Touya.

"It's called being suave," Touya insists into the junction of Yukito's neck and shoulder, where the smallest sliver of blushing soft skin touches his sweater. Chapped lips press chaste, lazy kisses everywhere they can reach.

"Sorry," Yukito clips, "I didn't realize I had fallen for such a debonaire. Here, I thought my love was just a nerd-"

His sentence trails off into screams of laughter as Touya attacks his sides. Thin fingers float at Yukito's most sensitive areas, cold and relentless underneath his sweater. They fall onto the floor in a mess of flailing limbs and stuttered breaths. Their smiles are mirrored in each other's eyes.

They're both painted red when Touya lets him breathe, giggles echoing between them as they watch their chests rise and fall.

And when they catch their breaths at last, Touya whispers, "I love you too, Yuki."

Yukito wastes no time pulling Touya's lips to his. The kiss burns his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his soul.

Touya's hand finds his again, naturally, and Yukito holds fast.


End file.
